owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kiseki-Ō
Kiseki-o 「鬼箱王, King of the Demon Box Król Demonicznego Pudełka」 Jest demonem wysokiej rangi. Należy do Serii Czarnego Demona i zawarł kontakt z Shihō Kimizukim , zostając jego Przeklętą Bronią. 'Wygląd' Kiseki-o pojawia się jako obojnak, wyglądający na 11/12-latka. Ma krótkie, zielone włosy z niewielką, postrzępioną grzywką na przodzie. Ma czerwone, wampirze oczy, spiczaste uszy i zaostrzone kły (w jednym z odcinków gryzie Kimizukiego i pije jego krew). Rogi Kiseki-o są lekko zakrzywione w wewnętrzną stronę. Mają czarną barwę i są niemalże tak długie, jak jego przedramię. Biały, puszysty ogon jest na tyle długi, że może być tej samej wielkości, co on. Zza rogów widać czarną przepaskę, którą nosi na głowie. W uszach ma szafirowe, wiszące kulki w formie kolczyków. Biała, nie mająca rękawów, przylegająca koszula jest ozdobiona czarną apaszką, mieszczącą się w okolicy obojczyków. Jego talię opasa brązowy pas, zaś spodenki w kolorze apaszki zasłaniają połowę ud Kiseki-o. Podkolanówki są w tej samej barwie, co bransoletko podobne mankiety na przedramionach. Czarne buty pozostawia na wpół rozwiązane. Na początku przedstawia się Kimizukiemu pod postacią jego młodszej siostry - Mirai. * Anime: w anime jego rogi są granatowe, a kolczyki, mankiety, buty i pas są koloru fioletowego. 'Charakter' Gdy Kimizuki chce zawrzeć z nim kontakt, pokazuje, jaki jest dumny i paskudny. Nie chce posiadać tak słabego właściciela, więc nie poddaje się bez walki. Używa wspomnienia chłopaka przeciwko niemu, przybierając wygląd jego chorej siostry Mirai. W ten sposób próbuje go złamać i osłabić jego wolę. 'Historia' Kiseki-o to demon, który został Przeklętą Bronią o wyglądzie dwóch takich samych mieczy, połączonych łańcuchem. 'Fabuła' Second Shibuya High Arc Chociaż Kiseki-o nie pojawia się wcześniej, Kimizuki zawiera z nim kontakt już w rozdziale 6, więc robi to szybciej od Yūichirō i Asuramaru. Post-Shinjuku Arc Kimizuki postanawia pójść o krok naprzód, przyspieszając swój trening z Kiseki-o i walczą ponad trzydzieści godzin. Shiho w trakcie trzęsie się oraz drży, gdy walczy z demonem w swoim umyśle. Shinoa ostrzega resztę drużyny i każe im przygotować się na najgorsze, gdyby demon przejął nad nim kontrolę. W tym czasie Kimizuki walczy z Kiseki w swoim umyśle, podczas gdy Przeklęty drwi z niego i gryzie go w obojczyk, spijając z niego krew. Sądzi, że chłopak jest już jego, więc przygryza go dalej, nakazując poddanie się. Nadal dręczy go bolesnymi iluzjami. Kimizuki ponownie wraca do sytuacji sprzed czterech lat, gdzie nie skończył jeszcze swoim dwunastych urodzin. W tej wizji Mirai mówi mu, że powinien ją zostawić, przez co Shiho musi przechodzić przez całą tę sytuację ponownie. Kiseki-o wmawia mu, że są to jego prawdziwe myśli i wspomnienia, sądząc, iż naprawdę chciał zostawić swoją siostrę. Przed drzwi mieszkania różowowłosego przychodzi trójka dzieci (najprawdopodobniej w jego wieku), by oznajmić mu, kiedy nastąpi przeniesie się w inne miejsce. Chcą namówić go do zabicia siostry, ponieważ jest na ten moment niepełnosprawna i będzie ich spowalniać. Próbują wmówić mu, że jego siostra sama o to prosiła. Po tym jak odmówił, sami chcą zrobić to za niego. Kimizuki wbiega do domu i zamyka drzwi. Mirai cały czas powtarza, że może ją zabić, a Kimizuki krzyczy na demona, każąc mu się uciszyć. Demon obnaża jego pragnienia, twierdząc, iż nie znosi dbania o Mirai, gdyż jest to uwłaczające. Przecież to zbyt wiele dla dziecka, więc nie powinna go spotkać taka sytuacja. Chłopak podchodzi do swojej siostry, opowiadając jej o Yuu - chłopaku, który za wszelką cenę che uratować swoją rodzinę, nawet jeśli nie jest ona z nim związana więzami krwi. Mówi, że jeśli jedynym rozwiązaniem jest zabicie swojej siostry, to równie dobrze może się poddać, gdyż nigdy tego nie zrobi i wbija nóż w swoją pierś. Gdy udaje mu się odgrodzić od zadanych psychicznych ran, odpycha Kiseki-o, zadając mu przy tym ranę. Demon odpowiada mu tym, że wciąż istnieje ciemność, która go otacza, i jeśli zajdzie potrzeba zdradzenia swoich przyjaciół, aby móc uratować siostrę, to to uczyni. Shiho sądzi, iż na tym świecie nie ma ludzi nieskazitelnie czystych, na co Kiseki-o tylko się uśmiecha. Po chwili mówi o tym, jak lubi ludzi, i zgadza się mu pomóc. 'Formy i Zdolności' *'Demoniczna Niewola:' Kiseki-o może wejść we wspomnienia i sny swojego gospodarza, aby przemienić je w koszmary, w celu złamania woli swojego Pana. Robi to, by móc przejąć ciało swojego ciała. Zdolność tę może wykorzystywać tylko na osobie, z którą ma zawrzeć (bądź zawarł) kontrakt. *'Forma Podstawowa:'bliźniacze miecze są podstawową formą Kiseki-o. Daje jej użytkownikowi wielką siłę i moc. Poprzez wypowiedzenie imienia demona może zwiększyć moc, którą aktualnie wykorzystuje. Ten typ broni umożliwia właścicielowi walkę wręcz. *'Diabelska Trumna:' jest to specjalna zdolność Kiseki-o. Ma możliwość wizualizacji trumny, z której może wydostać się po odliczeniu do dziewięciu. Każda osoba, jaka stoi w pobliżu diabelskiej trumny i słucha odliczania, po jego skończeniu może zostać w nią schwytana. Yu sądzi, że przy użyciu tej zdolności przez Shiho, wyczuwa złe wibracje i wie, iż jest to coś niezwykle paskudnego. Ten rodzaj zdolności powinien być niemożliwy w użytku przez demony tego typu. 'Ciekawostki' * W Japonii znaki takie jak Kiseki-o są uważane za opis męskiej twarzy, a jednym z mitów w Japonii jest to, że młode demony o dziecięcych rysach twarzy są w innych rejonach świata uważane za zniewieściałe. 'Cytaty' *"La la. La de dah de dah. To jak będzie, Shihō Kimizuki? Chcesz już zrezygnować?"- Kiseki-o zwraca się do Kimizukiego, rozdział 21, "Box Kiseki-O" (Pudełeczko Kiseki-o) *"Nie oddaję się słabym."- Kiseki-o zwraca się do Kimizukiego, rozdział 21, "Box Kiseki-O" (Pudełeczko Kiseki-o) *"To już koniec, Człowieku. Przeżyj swoją przeszłość. Zobacz swą wewnętrzną ciemność. Spójrz na swoje najgłębsze, najohydniejsze pragnienia. Dalej, 'Shihō Kimizuki', zakończ to..."- Kiseki-o zwraca się do Kimizukiego, rozdział 21, "Box Kiseki-O" (Pudełeczko Kiseki-o) *"Spójrz, widzisz to? W tym momencie chciałeś to zakończyć. Miałeś dość. Zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego to spotkało właśnie ciebie. Mimo wszystko byłeś tylko dzieckiem, a to wszystko było ponad twoje siły. Byłeś przerażony i chciałeś, aby ktoś cię uratował. Chciałeś uciec od tego wszystkiego, na zawsze. Jeśli rzeczywiście zabiłbyś swoją siostrę... Jeśli tylko byłbyś w stanie pozbyć się tego ciężaru... nie byłoby prościej? Tak, to jest dokładnie to, o czym myślałeś. Prawda? Temu wszystkiemu można położyć kres, Shihō Kimizuki. Przegrałeś życie w dniu, w którym podjąłeś tę decyzję, wiesz to. Musisz być upartym. Wybierz najwygodniejszą drogę. To... proste. Po prostu chwyć ten nóż i zrób, co masz zrobić. Uwolnisz swoją siostrę od tych wszystkich nieszczęść."- Kiseki-o zwraca się do Kimizukiego, rozdział 21, "Box Kiseki-O" (Pudełeczko Kiseki-o) *"...A więc dobrze. Nie ma pośpiechu. Ciemność wciąż tkwi wewnątrz ciebie. Ta ciemność pozwoli ci zdradzić przyjaciół, jeśli dzięki temu będziesz mógł ocalić swoją siostrę."''-Kiseki-o zwraca się do Kimizukiego, rozdział 21, "Box Kiseki-O" (Pudełeczko Kiseki-o)'' *"Tak... to prawda. Właśnie za to lubię ludzi. I lubię ciebie. Chyba mogę ci pożyczyć moją moc. Jesteś brzydki, młody i naiwny... Możesz mnie wezwać, gdy będziesz chciał, abym posiadł twe ciało."- Kiseki-o zwraca się do Kimizukiego, rozdział 21, "Box Kiseki-O" (Pudełeczko Kiseki-o) *"Nasza zdobycz może zostać złapana! Teraz, zabij go! ZABIJ! ZABIJ! ZABIJ! ZABIJ! ZABIJ! ZABIJ! ZABIJ! ZABIJ!"- Kiseki-o krzyczy na Kimizukiego podczas próby złapania Yu w trumnę, rozdział 36, "Asura's Power" (Moc Asury) Kategoria:Charaktery męskie Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Seria Czarnego Demona Kategoria:Dawniej wampir Kategoria:Demony mężczyźni Kategoria:Japońska Imperialna Armia Demonów Kategoria:Kompania Księżycowa Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Przeklęta broń Kategoria:Demon wyższej rangi